This trauma research training program has derived from the research laboratories within the Department of Surgery at the University hospital and the Denver General Hospital. It is an integrative approach to the mechanisms of post-injury organ failure. We envision this fellowship as an opportunity to immerse young academically oriented surgical residents into the basic and clinical investigations concerning the pathophysiology of trauma/burn injuries. The administrative structure of this training program continues to be coordinated through the Principal Investigator/Executive Director, Program Directors of the Trauma Research Program and a Core Associate Staff. Structurally, each of the trauma research trainees will be based in a surgical laboratory with access to basic scientists and clinicians on the faculty of the University of Colorado both at Denver General and university hospitals. Since our initial faculty of the University of Colorado both at Denver General and university hospitals. Since our initial funding of two trauma research trainees four years ago, the Department of Surgery has successfully attracted an NIH Trauma Center Grant. The "Center" concept means that each of the core projects convene weekly or biweekly to share data and critique. In this fashion, we have constructed the Center as greater than the sum of it's parts. Thr program directors are responsible for the selection of all trainees and the individual development and direction of each research program. The program directors in concert with the individual development and direction of each research program. The program directors in concert with the core associate staff provide both the administrative and scientific link between trainees and their clinical/research endeavors. First is the primary responsibility of the program directors to provide the design and guarantee the implementation of a balanced research training program within the proposed two year time frame. Each potential trainee develops a "research proposal" in concert with the core associate staff prior to initiating the two year research fellowship. These proposals are reviewed by the program directors. Thus, each trainee has some direction (but typically very little experience) in basic investigation prior to starting the program. During the research training period each trainee actively participates in the formal weekly research conferences. Each trainee also receives formal didactic instruction in biostatistics, computer application to surgical investigations, and biomedical ethics. Trainees have successfully presented their work at meetings of the American Association for the Surgery of Trauma, the Association for Academic Surgery, the Society of University Surgeons, the Surgical Forum and the American Burn Association. We have been gratified by the productivity of our trauma research trainees. The program is designed to promote the academic and investigative development of surgical residents at the PG-3 and PG- 5 levels. At the PG-3 level, the training program is seen as a two year dedicated opportunity (with no clinical responsibilities) to learn the discipline of rigorous scientific investigation. We envision these residents returning to the general surgery residency program and infecting other residents with the disciplined ad critical approach to scientific investigation. At the PG-5 level, the program is envisioned as an opportunity for trainees who have recently completed their general surgical training, but who have indicted an interest in trauma and critical care, to develop credential and expertise in basic and clinical investigation. Our research training program is committed to equal opportunity. In the past several years two of our trainees have been female and one is a minority.